Missing Pieces
by Sakura Neko-chan
Summary: *ON HOLD* When Ryuichi has a accident he comes back as the Ryuichi from 5 years earlier, he doesn't remember anything from the past five years! Casing problems and confusion is only the beginning... TatRyu
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm not sure how I came up with the story off the top of my head except that I thought up an idea as to why Ryuichi acts the way he does and what would happen if he came back to "himself" you'll see what I mean later on in the story. Also I thought this was one of the only way Tat-chan and Ryu-chan would work out together (for me anyway) and with that being said, this is a Tatsuha/Ryuichi story (though I think you know that) I've actually never read one myself.

If anyone wants to know I am basing this story on the Anime. I know there are a lot of Manga fans out there, but it works out better in the end. If you really want you can imagine it is in the Manga instead (Although I don't know how it'll work).

I also don't own any of Gravitation, the characters, or the storyline Maki Murakami does!

Here it is without further delay the first chapter of:

Missing Pieces

"Where... Where am I?" a weary voice asked as it's owner opened his eyes to set their sights on the location. Coming into focus was a fuzzed white room with very little light coming from the closed sky blue curtains in the corner. They notice they had been in a pale white bed, for what seemed like awhile due to the numbness that had been brought upon in their legs.

The door was suddenly opened and a woman came into the room in what looked like a doctor's uniform, or from what he could tell since his eyes had been strained for so long and then forced to open after such a long period of time.

"Ah, you're awake I see!" The woman said as she finally came into his focus with short brown hair and a pair of matching chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at him then asking, "Can you remember anything that happened to you?" as she walked over to the bed and held a concerned look on her face. "No... do you?" He asked hoping for an answer clearer then his eye sight he had when he first woke up.

"Yes, actually I do." She said glancing at the clipboard in her hand then back at him. "You were hit by a car. But it's a miracle you survived! Most people would have never made it out of there with as little as you did!"

He figured that the last part was to make the mood lighter about the position he was in at the moment. Then the nurse continued, "You should consider yourself lucky to be alive Sakuma-san!" She stopped and looked at him seriously, "You do remember your name right?" He wasn't sure if she was joking or not, but he then looked at her as he was taking it all in then replied, "Yeah..."

Putting one hand atop his lap, he looked at it and then out the window as he began to wonder, 'What did happened that day anyway...?'


	2. Chapter 2

Missing Pieces

It had been one of their usual rehearsal days since the band had made their comeback over a year ago. Tohma was being his usual over-achieving self with the new CD deadline coming up which he made for them, Noriko had just tried to take it one step at a time without having Tohma criticize her every step of the way, and Ryuichi was enjoying himself with Kumagoro at his side. He, of course, had no input in anything until he sang it so he just stayed in the corner until he heard his name called or that it was time to go home for the day.

But soon he had gotten bored listening to the two of them disagree so much it started hurting his head. Looking at the Kumagoro he asked, "Wanna go explore for awhile?" He asked quietly then putting the pink bunny to his ear listen for the response. "What, what do you mean you don't wanna!" He listened again not worrying over whether or not the other two would hear, since they too were in their own argument. "We have not!"... "Liar! Well I'm not taking you with me anyway! You're being too mean!" He said as he put the bunny down on the floor and got up quietly out the door without the other two noticing.

Free at last, the boy wondered what to do with his newly found power. Should he go to the left or right hallway? Covering his left hand over his eyes and pointing with his right he turned around twice then uncovered his eyes (slightly peeking beforehand) and left it was!

He was getting ready to run into the hall and out another door. Then he heard something that caught his interest, voices. A boy about 18 or so had been telling something to the lady at the front desk. "Look, I was told I could give this to him personally." He said with a little anger in his voice as he held the note in his hand, but the woman at the desk didn't move.

"Well, I'm sorry mister, but he is very busy right now and doesn't have time for..." She then examined him up and down, "fans." Then went back to her magazine she had been reading before the boy had disturbed her. "What, I'm his freaken' brother-in-law, Uesugi Tatsuha! Not some stupid fan! Come on!" He then got frustrated, 'Besides, I'm a Ryuichi fan not Tohma...' he thought to himself so the woman wouldn't hear. She then said without even bothering to look, "I'm sorry but unless you're here for business that was discussed a head of time, I not letting you in." Then looking at him again said, "Fan or no fan." She then returned to reading.

He put his hands on the counter once again, "Can you check or something?" He said looking over to the lady and trying to put in some charm. "I could try to look but what kind of power do you think I have here anyway? Just the kind that takes phone calls, visitors, and people like you." She said as she snapped at him one more time before looking at the magazine.

He propped his elbows on the counter. 'The things I do for my sister sometimes... I should get paid for this...' He thought to himself as he wondered sometimes why he even bothered to visit her when she gave him these sorts of assignments.

'This will be my new playmate!' Ryuichi thought to himself, 'Kuma-Chan's being too mean to have any fun with!' And as luck would have it he was by the front door, his means of escape and the one place he couldn't go without being caught. When a pause finally came in their conversation, Ryuichi came crawling close enough for the boy and not the other lady to hear.

"Umm..." he called out from the doorway he was in. Tatsuha looked over. 'Oh my Buddha! It's really him, my icon, my love, Sakuma Ryuichi! Oh thank you for letting this moment be mine! I knew all this waiting would one day pay off!' He became so into his thoughts that Ryuichi was wondering if that was really the best thing to do since the boy had only been making odd faces since he said anything.

Tatsuha finally went over to see what it was that he could do to please the pop star. "Can you get me out of here?" He asked him hoping for an answer that didn't involve "No".

He looked over at the lady who was reading her latest magazine once again. What could he do other then say 'yes'. "I got an idea." He told the singer quietly as he said out loud in a unusual abnormal tone, "Well then I guess I'll be going now!" The lady rolled her eyes not even bothering to look up as he pulled the singer to freedom as he headed past the turn and to the door out of the NG studio and on the street.

'Free at last with the love of my life! Oh I knew if I waited I would be rewarded one day!' Once again Tatsuha was making faces that Ryuichi was a little confused about but understood. "Now my love where shall we go?" He asked pulling his hands in his own. Ryuichi said the first word that came to mind, "CANDY!" Tatsuha smiled, 'That's my darling, always wanting the simple things in life!' "Then candy it is!" Tatsuha then pulled the boy by the hand and looked for the nearest candy shop he could find.

After a few hours of getting lost, finding the candy shop, they also found a toy store and costume shop (which were both found while looking for the candy shop). 'You'd think I'd know my way around here!' Tatsuha thought to himself as they were looking for the candy shop. They then decided it would be best to head back. Suddenly another thought came up, 'Tohma and Mika will kill me both! But it was worth it to spend a few hours with the love of my life!' He looked over to Ryuichi who was holding an ice cream cone that Tatsuha had bought for him.

But it seems there were other plans for the two as Ryuichi headed to the pet shop across the street. He was unaware that the "walk" sign had changed while he had been running to: "no walking" however, Tatsuha did. "Ryu-chan, stop!" But as the child-like man did a car trying desperately to stop hit the singer and had him on the ground. "RYUICHI!"

'What had I done?' Tatsuha thought to himself as he sat in the waiting room of the hospital. It had been a few hours and he would be sent home to feel the wrath of his sister and the evil yet unseen glares of his brother-in-law. It had been almost a week and the only thing he could do was come to the hospital on his summer break with his family in Tokyo.

Tohma had taken care of everything including the driver of the car, all the media troubles that would come up in the next few weeks, and the lady at the front desk. Tatsuha on the other hand couldn't think of anything else but Ryuichi's health. 'Why did I...' and 'If only I'd...' filled his head, with his family being no help either. Tohma, refused to talk to him, and his sister would only scold him for his foolishness.

Suddenly a figure that could be none other then his sister, Mika, came up to him. "Tatsuha, come on it's time to go home, you've been here long enough... Tatsuha-" but before she could get down on him a nurse came up to them. "Ano, I know I shouldn't be doing this but Sakuma-san should be fine for visiting hours. I know you're not family... but, you seem like concerned friends." And before anymore could be said Tatsuha was down the nearest hall to the room that held Sakuma Ryuichi inside of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Missing Pieces

As Tatsuha ran into the room with the man that he wanted to see, was sitting up and had been looking out the window. His attention was then turned to the boy at the door.

"Ryu...ichi..." His voice had become lost somewhere as his sister entered the same doorway behind him. "What the hell! Can't you even-" She then stopped to see the puzzled yet knowing face of Sakuma Ryuichi. "R-Ryuichi, you're awake." She stated as Tatsuha got out of the doorway and to the bed of the man who still hadn't said a word at this time.

"Ryuichi... I'M SO SORRY!" He got down on his knees and held the man's hands in his own. "I- I understand if you can never forgive me..." His sister was stunned, she had never seen her brother so broken up over something like this before... but then again something like this had never happen before either!

"Tatsuha..." was all she could say as the boy continued with his apology. "But, but I want you to know that I understand and I know why you don't want to see me-"

"Stop!" the man spoke but not in his happy and chipper voice, but a much colder and stable tone. "Before you go on I think you should know that I have no idea what you're talking about. Sorry I think you have the wrong person I don't know you."

"What?" was he playing a cruel game on him? Tatsuha deserved it, but why now after days of stress and worry? He then stood up and started heading out the door. "Tatsuha..." His sister started to put his hand on him but was quickly backfired at her as he headed slowly out the door and into the hall.

* * *

"It seems that Sakuma-san has suffered a major head trauma and has a case of amnesia I'm sorry to say..." The next day, first thing in the morning, the doctor's office had been filled with Tohma, Noriko, Mika, and a standoffish Tatsuha in the corner.

After calling everyone about the situation they all had rushed to the hospital to hear the news of the singer's current condition.

"However he does have a good recollection of events before the other accident that you, Seguchi-san, had mention before and that our records had stated. So I'm sure this is now a repercussion to the situation."

The doctor looked around at all of them as Noriko spoke first. "I want to know will he be alright?" The doctor look down then at Noriko. "Yes and no, I'm sorry to say that although he may be fine now he may never gain back those memories that were lost after the first accident and before this last one."

They all fell into total silence which had pretty much been going on the entire time anyway. "The family has been contacted I imagine?", he asked. Tohma who seemed to be the head of the whole thing answered, "Yes, his mother and sister are on a plane to Tokyo as we speak."

"Good then they know."

Tohma nodded then sighed, "Thank you Dr. Hinogata, you've helped us out so much." Tohma then got up to leave and had everyone else do the same.

"If anything else comes up I'll call you, but for now he's free to go. Just keep a close eye on him for the next few days, okay?" Tohma then looked back at Hinogata, "Of course." The doctor smiled and thanked him, but for everyone else there that was an uneasy thought even for Mika.

As they all left the room Tatsuha stood there. Noriko stopped and said, "Cheer up, no ones blaming you personally for this." But the look from Tohma said otherwise. "He'll stay at our house for awhile until he feels better and everything is okay with his family. Until then he stays there."

Tohma then quickly glared at Tatsuha for a split second and before anyone else could say otherwise they went leaving Tatsuha by himself. This also meant one thing, he couldn't stay where he was anymore. Tohma would somehow see to it no matter what Mika or anyone else did or said.

Although Tohma didn't make him feel guilt for his actions (Tatsuha, himself had done that already) he didn't make Tatsuha allow himself to feel any better about the whole thing. Tatsuha sighed, he knew where he had to go if he couldn't go to his sister's and still had three more days before his ticket was good for home.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" the older yet almost identical looking (except for the eyes, hair, and bad attitude) brother asked.

"Nice to see you too!" He said as he let himself in.

"I thought you were tormenting Mika and her husband." He said as if he wasn't welcomed (which he wasn't). "No they've had it with me so I'm here now... besides Tohma will never let me come back with him there..." the last part was said quietly so only he could hear it, but the novelist wasn't dumb he knew he had said something to why he was really here. But he also knew his little brother needed space and just rolled it off.

"Tonight, and tonight only!" he said as he started to leave the room. "I'll have to let the idiot in my bed tonight." he murmured to himself. Tatsuha smiled,

"Brother."

"What?"

"Thanks."

He rolled his eyes and then left, "Whatever."

After he was given or rather thrown a pillow and blanket Tatsuha decided the only thing he could do to relieve himself of all worries was to sleep it off, or try to anyway.

* * *

Morning rolled around and so did Tatsuha from the couch. "Damn couch..." he muttered to himself and chose to not have it happen again, seeing that it was 9:35 AM already.

'Knowing my brother he's probably still asleep and will be until 11:00 or so.' He smiled to himself knowing that although his brother had changed himself, his habits would always be the same. 'I don't think he'll mind if I get myself something to eat.'

As he got breakfast ready he heard the familiar sounds of a certain pink haired boy coming down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Oh, Tatsuha-kun... you're here." He said rather surprised. Shuichi had gotten home by the time Tatsuha had gone to bed so it was no surprise he was completely clueless to the whole thing.

"I sure am!" He replied as though he had been there for weeks. "Then that's why Yuki had me sleep in his room..." he said to himself.

"So why are you here?"

"To see you of course."

"Really?"

"No, I came to see my brother too."

"Okay..." Wondering if the second part was really true, knowing his lover and all, but decided to shrug it off. "Since your here can I have some of your-"

"Help yourself!" He said offering the plate to him.

"Thank you! Well then I'll see you." He said grabbing some of the food and leaving. "I got to get to work now, Bye!"

"Later." He said as the door closed and he remembered why he had been there.

"You wanna tell me what's up or do I have to play guessing games like I do with the moron?"

Tatsuha sighed at the question that was being asked. He figured his brother had been woken up by the conversation that was previously held as he stood in the doorway into the living room "Why? You don't think I just came to visit you and your lover?"

"Me, no. The brat... only if we're talking about the one his looks like that was in the hospital."

"So you heard?"

Yuki didn't replied knowing that Tatsuha already knew his answer. "I won't ask you how you know."

"Nor will I ask about it."

Tatsuha closed his eyes and smiled before opening again. "Yeah... It's not worth telling anyway..."

This comment surprised Yuki most of all. His brother had never been reluctant to tell him anything before so this must be bad.

"Tohma's pissed... Ryuichi doesn't even know what happened or that it was even my fault... Noriko-san won't blame me and Mika doesn't know what to do..."

The older brother just listen as the voice trailed off after all the thoughts had been expressed. "So that's all huh?"

"What?"

"You make a big deal into that? I don't know who you are right now." And with that Yuki headed off to his office.

"Yeah... I guess I don't know who I am either..." he said to the plate of food. He then threw the rest of it out and headed to the TV to watch something pointless.

A few hours later he saw his older brother head off. 'Going to turn in his latest bestseller no doubt.' He thought to himself as no words were expressed and Yuki headed out the door leaving Tatsuha to continue numbing his brain for awhile longer.

* * *

The evening Ryuichi was released from the hospital he was told to stay at the Seguchi residence for the next week for signs of improvement or change.

As the evening came to a close a very tired Ryuichi went to bed after being showered with love from his mother and twin sister Kiki, who after making sure he was okay were going back to Yokohama in the next few days.

While this was all happening Ryuichi still wasn't really sure what was going on. Tohma wouldn't tell him anything other then it was an accident and Noriko wasn't able to say anything to him without being in the presence of Tohma.

But what bugged him the most was that he couldn't get out of his mind the boy that had been apologizing for something he had apparently done to him. Why had he been saying he was sorry? Was it something that had to do with his accident? And how did he know the boy anyway?

These questions seemed to keep coming without a sign of hope for any answers.

As the morning came and went and the afternoon arrived with not much more in store. His sister wanted to go shopping and sight-see all there was to see in Tokyo (even if she had seen it all at least 10 times before).

"Mama, do you want to come too?" Kiki asked her mother who was on the couch with Ryuichi.

"I don't know Ryui-"

"Mama, Ryuichi's fine he told you that a thousand times already! Let him be for a few hours and he'll still be the same when we get back. How often do we get to see Tokyo!"

The worried mother looked over at her son, "Ryuichi, will you be okay for awhile?" She asked the boy who was watching TV.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. You should have some fun while you're here." He said smiling to his mother.

"Okay... but if you need me for anything let me know, alright? You got mine and Kiki-chan's cell phone numbers, right?"

"Right, now go and have some fun."

She gave her son a kiss goodbye and headed for the door as Kiki smiled and waved before they headed off. Ryuichi smiled back and heard the door close behind them. Knowing the two of them, or at least Kiki, he knew they wouldn't be back for at least few hours.

Tohma had gone to work still being the present of NG and Mika was off to go see some friends of hers. Tohma had told him to stay put for the next few days until everything was cleared up, whatever that meant.

'I'm not a child, Tohma shouldn't have to keep me here like this.' He thought as he shook his head at the thought. But that was Tohma for you.

He decided to take advantage of his free will given to him as he called up the number he hoped hadn't changed in the time of his accident.

"Hallo?" the voice on the other end picked up.

"Noriko?"

"Is that you Ryu-cha- I mean Ryuichi?" It had been hard for her to get use the the adult like manners now that he was back to his old self.

"Yes, I need you to tell me what happen from the start."

A sigh came from the other line. She knew what he had meant. "I take it your alone?" she asked.

"Yeah, for a good hour at least."

"Good, alright lets start from the beginning..."

* * *

"Seguchi-san?" The intercom of a woman's voice sounded into the business office. "Yes?" he answered as he finished signing a document he had been looking over. Today he had been wearing his glasses rather then contacts like he usually did, do to the stress the past few days or was it weeks now?

"I hope this is important Yamano-san, I told you that I'm very busy today." He tried his hardest not to sound too upset at the whole situation being as that he was in a bad mood to begin with.

He had such a long day already and it was only noon. Not to mention he hadn't even had his lunch or break for one document or meeting to the next.

Being both a president of a record label, a member of a band, and jumping from both positions had been tiring enough.

"Should I tell them to leave?" she asked. "For now yes." He said as he got back to his documents. "He told me to tell you it's important." Tohma sighed, maybe he should get an intern that knew when "No" meant "No!"

"Well I can't see anyone today." He finished and almost muted the intercom before he heard. "He says he's your brother-in-law." He stopped. "Which one?"

"This one."

"Eiri-san?" How strange it was to see him at his work when he had never shown up before at any known time Tohma could think of. Tohma smiled one of his famous smiles, "What brings you here might I asked."

Yuki, who now sat on his couch, gave him a simple look that said exactly what he spoke out loud. "We need to talk."

Tohma's cheerful smile suddenly changed to one of surprised, "About what?"

"About Tatsuha and that singer of yours named, Sakuma Ryuichi."

* * *

"I'm home Yuki!" the lead singer of Bad Luck called out in the apartment. "Oh and Tatsuha-kun too!" He said as he removed his shoes and went into the living room where he found Tatsuha but no Yuki.

"Brother left to get his story into the editor a few hours ago I think." Tatsuha replied looking away from the TV. "Awww, and I got off early to see him too!" Tatsuha smiled at that and how immature the boy sounded.

"What about me? I'm here." He teased. "Oh not that I didn't want to see you, Tatsuha-kun!" Tatsuha smiled again. "I'll forgive you if you sit on the couch with me." He then patted the opened spot next to him. Shuichi smiled nervously, "You won't do anything..."

"Promise."

Shuichi then sat down next to him. "Tatsuha... why are you really here."

"Boy, nothing gets passed you, either that or I'm just an opened book."

"It- it's just that I heard something about Sakuma-san in some sort of accident..."

Tatsuha looked down at the ground at this point leaving Shuichi with an unanswered question as he too looked to the ground.

The TV filled the silence for the next few minutes as Tatsuha finally spoke once again.

"Thank you for your concern, Shuichi." He then looked at the boy. "Really, thank you." Shuichi looked a little shocked, never had he seen such a look in his eyes before. "Tatsu-" But before he could finish a door opening broke whatever might have been said.

As the blond entered the room his expression was unreadable. "Did I interrupt anything?" He asked sarcastically seeing the two who a few moments before had been looking into each others eyes quite _.

"If I did, don't mind me I'll be in my room." As he was about to do so before a rush of pink went from the couch to the front room where Yuki was.

"Yuki, why do you have to be like that?" He asked with crocodile tears as he held onto him tightly.

"Like what? You two seemed to be having fun."

"Oh come on brother you know he wouldn't do anything like that with me unless I got him drunk." Tatsuha teased as he got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

He then heard footstep that where of the noisy Shuichi's heading off to the bedroom and then the ones of his brothers coming to the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen, Yuki decided it was better just to get to the point rather then beat around the bush.

"I talked to Seguchi-san today."

"So?" Tatsuha asked not turning to face him. To be truthful Tatsuha was surprised to hear his brother go off and say something so straight forward so quickly.

"He's a real pain-in-the-ass."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I wasn't finished yet." Tatsuha stayed quiet after this remark knowing that whatever his brother was going to tell him had to be of importance now.

"So it's your fault that moron got in the condition that he's in and now your blaming yourself for it. I gather that's close to what happened am I right?"

"Yeah, so? Did you go all the way over there just to figure that out? I could have told you that."

"I'm not done yet. Let me finish and get to the point!" Yuki snapped at him.

"Why are you over here now? Your idols over at Mika's house and you chose to stay here? Why, so you could take it out on my lover? Why have him when you can get the real thing over there? Are you just too stupid, or do I have to spell it out for you?"

Tatsuha wasn't quite sure what he was getting at other then he might be able to go over to Tohma's again. His brother was after all Tohma's weakness and he could never deny him of anything when he asked for it. So was he really telling him just that?

"Bro-"

"I asked why are you still here? Get out already I can't have both of you here or I'll never get anything done."

Tatsuha was just about ready to leave when he turned to his brother once more.

"Brother?"

"What now?"

"Thank you once again for everything."

"I only did it because I knew eventually you would have raped the idiot and then I'd never hear the end of it."

Tatsuha smiled and then left. He knew his brother didn't mean that or at least he hoped not. 'After all those years of torment I gave to him and he still is willing to do things like this for me. I don't know if you're just kind or a plain fool sometimes, brother.' He thought to himself as he went back to his sister's house.

* * *

Just as Tatsuha was about to open the door to the luxurious mansion in front of him, someone else was thinking the same thing, on the other side of the door.

"Ryuichi?"

"And you're Uesugi Tatsuha, right?"

Tatsuha was a little taken back by the fact he even knew his name. How much did Tohma decide to tell him?

"Umm... Yes, I'm Uesugi Tatsuha."

Ryuichi's face was still unreadable at this point and Tatsuha was beginning to wonder if that was the end of the conversation until finally the singer spoke once more.

"Noriko told me everything and I think we need to go over a few things ourselves."

Tatsuha wasn't sure whether he was relieved or scared to hear that but he took it for what it was worth, "Okay... where do we begin?"

Ryuichi looked inside the house then came out and shut the door. "Lets talk about this somewhere else. There's a diner not too far away from here, would you mind?"

Tatsuha wasn't sure what to do or how to react but his mind was now made up, "Not at all." Sure it could be a mistake but Tatsuha remembered once as his father was going on with Buddha and all something about "If you take no chances, then you experience nothing." or something like that.

So the two of them went to the dinner and decided to talk. As they sat down neither one spoke for awhile

Ryuichi was thinking about what Noriko had told him earlier on the phone with the accident a few years ago, the one that just happened recently, about everything in between and the boy who had been involved as well:

"And then from what Tatsuha-kun said you two went out for awhile-"

"Who's Tatsuha-kun?"

"Oh, that's Mika's brother. You only met for the first time that day. Kind of strange I know but you know how things are."

"So it's his fault the second accident happened then, right?"

"... I guess if you want to think of it like that, then, yes it is his fault. But he was worried about you! He went in the hospital everyday!"

"Why? Did he feel guilty?"

"That's something you should probably ask him. I don't want to get into something I don't know too well myself."

Ryuichi then spoke to Tatsuha as he came back to the present. "I need to know straight from you, Tatsuha-san, what sort of relationship you and I have? I want to hear it all from you."

-

Alright now that that's all out I hope you continue to enjoy this story and I'll see you soon!


End file.
